Jealousy
by Naomily-Fan
Summary: Emily gets attention at a club and Naomi really doesn't like it ; Smutty one-shot.


**Pairing: Naomi/Emily**

**Rating: M- * Rather rude fic so innocent eyes look away now lol***

**Disclaimer: I dont own Skins or Naomi or Emily...if i did there'd be a new episode everyday :)**

**This is just a one-shot, not much plot really :p**

**Hope u all enjoy :)**

Naomi was downright sick of it.

The brunette opposite her was currently sitting as close to Emily as possible, practically pressed into her side and flirting nonstop. As soon as she and Emily had arrived at the club this brunette girl had started hitting on Emily and despite being told by Emily herself that she was not interested she hadn't given up.

Naomi didn't understand how someone had the gall to flirt with someone when their girlfriend was sitting opposite them!

Naomi didn't say anything though. She just sat there and glared daggers at this brunette girl who had introduced herself as Rachel, while Emily kept shooting her apologetic looks.

After nearly an hour Emily stood up and excused herself, telling them all she needed the bathroom before walking away. Naomi watched the brunette watching Emily's ass as she walked away and the blonde couldn't help but growl under her breath. Enough was enough.

Naomi stood up and practically ran to the bathroom, walking with a determination that anyone could see. As she stepped into the room she spotted Emily standing by the sinks applying lip gloss, their eyes met in the mirror, blue clashing with brown and Naomi almost growled when she saw the smirk come over Emily's face.

"Come to check up on me?" Emily asked teasingly, her voice sounded even sexier than usual .

The smirk didn't last long on her face however because as soon as the words were out Naomi was pressing her against the sinks, her lips practically attacking Emily's in a clearly possessive kiss. Emily didn't mind though and she simply moaned into the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist, sinking into the kiss and letting Naomi make her claim. Emily could tell that Rachel's actions had been bugging the blonde but she hadn't realised how much.

She was more than happy right now however and her eyes went wide when she felt Naomi's hand's begin to roam, her hand dipping under her shirt and caressing her bra covered breast.

Naomi.

Fondling.

Public.

She had to be dreaming.

She knew Naomi was feeling threatened and laying claim but at the most she had expected a possessive kiss!

She didn't say anything, she didn't want to snap Naomi out of whatever trance she was in because it felt damn good and Emily simply moaned low in her throat as Naomi kissed down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Naomi...fuck...seriously need to stop." Emily groaned, her eyes opening dazedly to look at Naomi.

"No...need you." The blonde said huskily.

The words and voice was enough of a turn on it's own but the fact that Naomi said it as she dropped to her knees was mindboggling and Emily's eyes nearly fell out when the blonde pushed her slightly so she was leaning against the sinks before one of her hands disappeared beneath her skirt.

Emily's head flew back when she felt Naomi's fingers immediately push her underwear aside before pushing inside of her making her gasp out. She didn't have a chance to even exhale before Naomi's fingers were pumping strongly; building the fire that was already burning.

She couldn't believe Naomi was doing this! Here!?

"Jesus Nai..." She whined pitifully.

Naomi's response to that was to flip the redheads skirt up higher, pull her underwear down to her knees before dipping her blonde head beneath her skirt, the first swipe of Naomi's tongue nearly buckled Emily and she had to grip onto the sink behind her with her hands to keep upright.

"Oh god!" She grunted as Naomi's tongue and fingers relentlessly drove her higher.

She steadied her weight on one hand so she could bury her other hand in Naomi's soft blonde hair and she let her head fall back and the feelings wash over her. Having Naomi in such a submissive position was amazing and the best part was Naomi wasn't the submissive one at all really. Naomi was totally in control and Emily just went along for the ride, her hips moving ever so slightly against Naomi's face, trying for more contact.

She was so close and her moans were getting steadily louder, growing into quiet pleadings as Naomi moved her attention to her clit, flicking it with her tongue roughly.

Emily was just about to go over the edge when the sound of the bathroom door opening broke her out of her daze and her eyes locked with Rachel's. The brunette had come in search of the redhead hoping to get her alone and now she stood there, her jaw scrapping the floor at the sight of the gorgeous redhead leaning heavily against the sink's, her face flushed and hair mussed as a blonde head continued to dip between her spread thighs.

The sight alone made Rachel go bright red.

It was at that moment that Naomi sucked Emily's clit between her lips and flicked her tongue powerfully over the small bundle of nerves, Emily couldn't stop it even if she tried and her head flew back as she let out one huge scream as her orgasm pulsed through her.

She felt her entire body shake in release and she saw colours explode beneath her eye lids as Naomi finally stopped her actions causing Emily to very nearly collapse.

The only thing that kept her from falling was Naomi's arms as the blonde stood up and wrapped her arms around Emily's limp and trembling body. She held her close, burying her face in the redhead's neck and Emily did the same, closing her eyes as she snuggled into her girlfriend's neck. It was then she remembered the brunette walking in on them and her eyes snapped to the doorway to find it empty and shut.

She must have gone.

"Naomi..."

"Yeah?"

"Rachel saw us." Emily said quietly, wincing as she said it expecting Naomi to freak out and start panicking.

Instead the blonde just pulled out of the hug and smirked.

"I know."

Emily was so stunned she could do nothing but watch Naomi leave, a definite bounce in the blonde girls step.

Eventually Emily threw her head back, laughed and followed after her girlfriend.

Sometimes Naomi seriously surprised her.


End file.
